GRAY
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Luhan sangat menyukai warna abu-abu gelap tanpa alasan yang jelas dan sekarang hidupnya telah menjadi abu-abu pekat –mungkin juga untuk selamanya. Sehun. Luhan. GS. Gender Switch. M. Mature. Angst. BASED ON TRUE STORY. ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS.


**GRAY**

 **Luhan sangat menyukai warna abu-abu gelap tanpa alasan yang jelas dan sekarang hidupnya telah menjadi abu-abu pekat –mungkin juga untuk selamanya. Sehun. Luhan. GS. Gender Switch. M. Mature. Angst. BASED ON TRUE STORY. ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya, kalau kalian tanya apa ini true story, memang ini diambil dari kisah nyata.**

 **Dan kalau kalian tanya apa ini cerita milik Author sendiri? Ya, ini memang kisah hidup Author lolipopsehun.**

 **Ini nyata, benar terjadi adanya.**

 **Ini kisah hidup saya.**

 **lolipopsehun nulis sambil curhat.**

 **(adegan ranjang fiksi belaka)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih termenung duduk di depan meja rias, dengan pantulan wajah sendiri pada cermin kaca yang tampak kokoh namun serapuh dirinya, bayangan cantik dalam bening kristal itu tampak muram, murung seolah sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

Dan, ya, memang benar terjadi.

Gadis manis berparas cantik itu sudah tak bisa menemukan motivasi untuk sekedar menghapuskan kesedihan, untuk sekedar tersenyum tipis dan menutupi semua luka yang sudah terlalu sempurna membekas pada hati remuknya.

Luhan terlalu sakit.

Ia tak bisa tersenyum, bahkan tak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri lebih menyedihkan dari ini, mungkin sekarang titik terendah dalam hidupnya dan ini sudah berlangsung lama. Bodoh memang, tapi pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk menyerah dengan hidup.

Semuanya sudah hilang, keinginannya untuk tetap bernapas dan melihat indahnya dunia lenyap sudah. Semua sudah tak ada lagi, entah kemana perginya.

Jadi selama ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam, mencoba berdamai dengan rasa sakit yang terus menerus menusuknya ribuan kali sambil sesekali berusaha mencari alasan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

Luhan tak bisa memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menemukan kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Luhan tak merasa melakukan apapun.

Terlebih melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi kenapa seolah ini terjadi karena salahnya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan?_

.

.

" _Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis manis bermata rusa mengatakan itu sambil tertawa renyah. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan berusaha melepaskan pria yang sedang memeluknya erat-erat dari belakang –pria itu, prianya, Oh Sehun._

" _Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sehun, sedikit mengecup ujung telinga Luhan sementara gadis itu masih berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan penggorengan dan menu makan malam._

 _Luhan tertawa renyah, mematikan api dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menatap pria itu. Ia senang saat Sehun memandanginya dengan jarak sedekat ini, meskipun membuatnya harus mendongak karena pria itu jelas lebih tinggi darinya, tapi Luhan suka._

 _Bahkan ia ingin momen ini berlangsung selamanya._

 _Seolah ada pancaran penuh cinta yang tersirat dari sudut mata Sehun, ia tak tau pasti, tapi setiap pria itu menatapnya, Luhan merasa sedang dipuja. Tanpa ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari bibir pria itu, Luhan tau, dalam lubuk hati Sehun ada namanya terukir sempurna._

 _Masih tersenyum memandangi prianya, Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan jemarinya sendiri untuk membelai rambut abu-abu gelap pria itu. Bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk lengkungan senyum indah luar biasa, sementara Sehun juga tersenyum padanya._

 _Seolah pria itu baru saja melihat hal yang paliing membuatnya bahagia._

" _Kau benar-benar suka warna abu-abu ya?" tanya pria itu._

 _Luhan mengangguk semangat, ia sedikit menggoyangkan rambutnya dengan warna yang sama –ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan meminta pria itu mewarnai rambut dengan warna yang sama. Dan Sehun terlalu mencintai gadis itu untuk bisa menolak._

" _Aku suka abu-abu gelap, Sehun. Abu-abu gelap," ia mengoreksi, menggerak-gerakkan rambut panjangnya di depan wajah Sehun sementara pria itu tertawa renyah. "Kau tidak suka?"_

 _Sehun berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengernyit. "Aku menyukainya, sedikit," balasnya dan Luhan tertawa. lucu._

 _Jemari Sehun terulur untuk mengusap wajah gadis itu dengan sayang, menariknya mendekat untuk mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan Luhan selalu menerima ciuman pria itu tanpa tipu daya. Ia suka bagaimana bibir Sehun yang lembut dan hangat seolah menguasai bibirnya._

 _Ia suka dicium dengan lembut._

 _Sehun selalu menciumnya dengan perlahan, seolah Luhan adalah barang pecah belah antik yang bisa remuk dalam satu genggaman ringan. Jadi Sehun selalu berhati-hati bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibirnya di sepanjang bibir gadis itu._

 _Dan Luhan selalu suka bagaimana Sehun menyesapi rasa manis dibibirnya, ia selalu suka bagaimana Sehun seolah menyalurkan semua perasaan dan emosinya saat mencium._

 _Ia tau pria itu memiliki gairah yang meledak-ledak, tapi sisi Sehun yang lembut selalu membuat Luhan merasakan getaran menggila dalam detak jantungnya sendiri._

" _Sehun," desahnya ringan, menarik diri dari ciuman itu dan terengah-engah._

 _Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau harus memasak, kan?" Luhan mengangguk lucu, membiarkan Sehun mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan jemari telunjuk membuat kekehan ringan gadis itu terkekeh lembut. "Aku harus makan malam," bisik Sehun._

 _Luhan tertawa renyah, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas Dan Sehun hanya menjawab dengan senyum lebar menyenangkan._

.

.

Luhan tertawa pahit saat mendengar suara rekan kerjanya melalui sambungan telepon. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah, menelusuri jalanan ibu kota yang nyaris sesak di sore hari. Sementara suara rekan kerjanya terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan mobilnya yang sempit.

Kris Wu –rekan kerjanya, menelepon hanya untuk memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Percaya padaku Luhan, aku bisa menjemputmu sekarang kalau kau mau,"

Luhan terkekeh ringan, mencoba menenangkan badai di dalam hatinya sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jangan dengarkan ocehan Yixing tentang keadaanku,"

Suara Kris di seberang sana terdengar menghela napas berat. "Kalau aku tak mengenalmu dengan baik mungkin aku tak akan sekhawatir ini. Aku sangat mengerti apa yang kau rasakan,"

"Oh ya?" Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha terdengar tidak sinis, tapi gagal.

Napasnya terdengar semakin berat saat kembali Kris mengungkit tentang perasaan. Ia tak mau menganggap pria itu sok tahu, tapi Luhan hanya merasa tidak nyaman saat hatinya kembali mengingat kejadian paling membuatnya luka itu.

Ia sudah berusaha mencoba berdamai dengan hidupnya, tapi menyembuhkan trauma bukan perkara mudah.

"Kau baik?" Kris kembali bertanya saat suara Luhan tidak terdengar, bahkan berani bertaruh gadis itu pasti tak mendengarnya bicara.

Luhan tersenyum, terlihat kecut dan dipaksakan. "Aku sudah berdamai dengan hidup, ingat?"

"Kau mengatakan itu ribuan kali padaku tapi aku tak bisa menjaminnya seratus persen,"

Luhan menghela napas berat sekali lagi. "Jujur saja, kau menelepon untuk memastikan aku tidak menabrakkan diri ke pembatas jalan, kan?"

Kris diam, untuk beberapa saat ada keheningan asing yang tak bisa Luhan pahami. Menganggu sebenarnya, tapi ia tau mungkin pria itu butuh rangkaian kata yang tepat sebelum bicara.

Gadis itu sangat mengerti semua orang berusaha tidak membuat hatinya semakin lebur.

"Wajar saja Luhan, kau baru saja mendapat patah hati terbesar dalam hidup dan sebagai teman, tentu aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu,"

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya dengusan kasar keluar dari bibirnya. "Itu hanya patah hati kecil, bahkan aku tidak menangisinya,"

"Ya, tapi aku tau kau hancur berantakan," ucap Kris tanpa jeda, seolah menghakimi, tapi Luhan tak bisa menyalahkan pernyataan pria itu.

"Kau tau, ada pepatah lama mengatakan," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas sementara Kris mengunggu. "Setelah tersakiti, seseorang tak lagi sama, Kris. Kau tau, aku juga akan berubah mulai sekarang,"

"Berubah, kau bilang?"

"Aku akan menjadi Luhan yang lebih kuat,"

"Kau bisa?"

"Mengapa kau meragukanku?"

Kris mendesah ringan. "Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau gadis kuat yang tak pernah menangis bahkan kurasa mengeluhpun tidak. Tapi aku tau Luhan, kau hancur dari dalam,"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menekan pedal gasnya semakin dalam, membuat mobilnya melesat semakin cepat di perbatasan ibu kota yang mulai renggang. Luhan bisa melihat silau matahari menusuk mata di ufuk barat, membuatnya yakin arah tujuan semakin dekat.

"Kau tak perlu datang kesana, Luhan," suara Kris yang berat memecah lamunannya. Bahkan saat mendengar kalimat itu, bayangan wajah Kris terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Aku harus datang,"

Helaan napas Kris terdengar jelas di seberang sana. "Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kau atasi meskipun bibirmu berkata mampu. Aku tau isi hatimu Luhan, lukamu belum sembuh," suara pria itu melunak.

"Aku memang tak berniat untuk sembuh," bisik Luhan final, ia mematikan sambungan telepon dari Kris. Kemudian mematikan ponsel saat pria itu beberapa kali kembali menghubunginya.

Mengabaikan Kris yang mungkin masih khawatir, Luhan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan tanpa ujung di depan mata. Menghiraukan matahari senja yang masih membuatnya silau, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada kemudi, kemudian menekan pedal gas lebih dalam lagi.

Sambil berusaha melupakan kejadian menyakitkan di belakang sana.

Erangan kasar kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

 _Luhan mengerang kasar. "Oh Sehun," ia memejamkan mata sementara bibirnya terbuka membentuk lengkungan senyum lebar. Napasnya mulai berantakan karena di bawah sana, lidah Sehun yang basah dan panas bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya._

 _Kaki Luhan terangkat, terbuka semakin lebar untuk memberikan pria itu kebebasan menguasai tubuhnya, membiarkan Sehun berusaha membuatnya menyerah. Jemarinya bergerak turun, meremas dan menarik rambut pria itu lebih dekat, agar memenuhinya lebih dalam._

 _Erangan dan desahan Luhan menggila, bersamaan dengan gairahnya yang nyaris lepas di balik kendali mulut Sehun. Dan kemudian dengan tawa renyah, pria itu melepaskan lidahnya, membuat rasa dingin menyerang pusat tubuh Luhan di bawah sana._

 _Tanpa sadar Luhan mendesah kecewa, tapi pria itu malah tertawa, merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan dengan cengiran lebar menggoda._

" _Kau menyebalkan," protes Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, ia mendongak menatap mata elang pria itu, berusaha terlihat bersungut-sungut tapi sepertinya gagal._

 _Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir gadis itu, dan Luhan mengernyit jijik saat merasakan bibir Sehun yang basah karena ulahnya di bawah sana._

" _Menyebalkan apanya?" Sehun nyengir, menggoda gadisnya yang sudah memerah seperti udang rebus. Ia kesal saat harus mengungkung gairahnya sendiri terlalu lama._

" _Jangan menggodaku, Oh Sehun,"_

" _Aku?" tanya Sehun dengan satu kekehan ringan. "Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Luhan,"_

" _Apa?"_

 _Sehun memutar bola mata kesal. "Jangan pura-pura lupa," ucapnya malas._

 _Gadis itu menjawab dengan tawa renyah menyenangkan, jemarinya terangkat untuk menelusuri tubuh telanjang Sehun dari bawah, terus naik hingga menyentuh pipi tirusnya. Luhan mengusapnya beberapa kali, dengan lembut dan sayang sambil menikmati pancaran tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari mata pria itu._

 _Tatapan mata elang itu seolah meneriakkan ribuan pujian untuk Luhan, Sehun memang tampak tergila-gila dengan gadis itu._

 _Luhan menghela napas saat bibir Sehun cemberut. "Harusnya kau melamar seorang gadis dengan benar,"_

" _Itu sudah benar, Luhan. Serius aku akan menikahimu,"_

" _Oh ya, kapan?" gadis itu menggodanya._

" _Jawab dulu, kau mau menikahiku atau tidak?"_

 _Luhan nyengir. "Bagaimana ya?"_

" _Luhan," ucap Sehun kesal._

 _Gadis itu tertawa renyah, mengusap wajah prianya dengan sayang. "Kau sudah tau jawabanku sejak lama, Sehun. Mengapa masih bertanya?" dan pria itu menggelengkan kepala sebal, bibirnya membentuk cibiran kesal._

 _Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah, bibirnya menemukan bibir Luhan yang terbuka untuk mengatur napas. Dan ia mencium perlahan, sangat lembut hingga Luhan merasa melayang karenanya. Gadis itu menarik kepalanya ke atas, membiarkan Sehun menciumnya lebih dalam –yang entah kenapa perlahan mulai tergesa dan panas penuh gairah._

 _Tanpa sadar, kaki gadis itu melingkari tubuh telanjang Sehun hingga Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan keras pria itu mendorong perutnya. Luhan melingkarkan lengan pada leher prianya, membiarkan Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dan mencium lebih panas._

 _Luhan selalu terengah-engah, bahkan ciuman pria itu selalu bisa membuat tubuhnya lemas, sulit dikendalikan._

" _Please, Sehun," desahnya, setengah memohon saat bibir pria itu bermain-main di leher dan terus turun hingga melingkupi puncak dadanya. Luhan menahan napas saat mulut pria itu menghisap dadanya lebih keras lagi, erangan dan desahan tak bisa lagi ia kendalikan._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Sehun, menarik tubuh Luhan agar semakin rapat duduk di atas pangkuannya._

 _Luhan menegakkan badan, ia mengadahkan kepala tinggi-tinggi sementara bibirnya terbuka lebar untuk mengatur napas. Rambut abu-abu gelapnya terurai bebas di belakang tubuh, setengah basah karena keringat._

 _Padahal di luar sana angin musim dingin sedang menggila._

" _Sehun," desah Luhan dengan suara dibuat-buat, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menggoda pria itu. "Aku menginginkanmu," bisiknya dengan suara yang bisa membuat bulu di tubuh Sehun meremang._

 _Pria itu menahan tawa. "Apa kau bilang?"_

 _Luhan mendesah keras saat jemari pria itu perlahan turun menelusuri tubuh telanjangnya, menggoda di pintu masuknya yang sempit dan basah._

" _Kumohon, Sehun," rengeknya dengan suara nyaris habis._

 _Sehun selalu menyukai pemandangan ini, saat dimana tubuh telanjang Luhan basah karena gairah, saat dimana gadis itu memohon dengan wajah cantik yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Dan seperti orang bodoh, Sehun selalu terjebak terlalu dalam pada wajah cantiknya._

 _Tak bisa mengungkung gairahnya sendiri yang meledak-ledak, Sehun tersenyum, ia sedikit menarik tubuh mungil gadisnya –dan bibir Luhan melengkungkan senyum puas, ia tau sampai kapanpun Sehun tak akan bisa terlalu lama menolaknya._

 _Perlahan, Sehun mendudukkan tubuh Luhan diatas tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu mengerang menahan nikmat saat kejantanan Sehun di bawah sana menyesaki tubuhnya dengan satu gerakan kilat. Luhan terkesiap, tanpa sadar menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya sambil berusaha meredam suara jeritannya sendiri._

 _Ini bukan kali pertama tapi Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya seolah menjadi pengalaman pertama._

" _Ah, sial, Oh Sehun," rengek Luhan saat Sehun mulai bergerak-gerak dalam tubuhnya. Pria itu menaik turunkan tubuh mungilnya dengan tempo yang bisa membuat gila. Berani bertaruh, belum ada satu gadispun yang tidak menyerah pada pria itu._

 _Sehun menarik Luhan dari pelukannya, sambil masih menggerakkan tubuh bagian bahwanya dengan gerakan lambat memabukkan, pria itu tersenyum. Ia senang memandangi wajah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa menakjubkan sekarang, bahkan seolah tanpa pikir panjang, bibir pria itu sudah bisa menemukan nikmat bibir Luhan._

 _Ia bisa hapal benar bagaimana rasa manis Luhan di ujung indera perasanya yang peka._

" _Menikahlah denganku," bisik Sehun, bibirnya beralih mengecupi bibir Luhan._

 _Tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengerang kasar, menjeritkan nama Sehun saat cengkeramannya semakin kuat, kemudian mendesah lega saat gairahnya membuncah dalam kenikmatan. Membasahi Sehun hingga harus membuat pertahanan dirinya semakin melemah lagi._

 _Luhan sangat menggairahkan dan menahan gairah atas tubuh gadis mungil itu sungguh bisa membuat Sehun gila._

 _Masih terengah-engah, gadis itu memejamkan mata, sementara Sehun berhenti bergerak di dalam tubuhnya untuk memberi jeda, membiarkan Luhan bernapas dengan benar. Gairahnya sudah berantakan sejak tadi, tapi demi gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, Sehun menahan panas tubuhnya._

" _Apa kau bilang?" tanya Luhan dengan mata separuh terbuka, bibirnya terbuka sedikit karena mengatur napas yang masih memburu paska pelepasannya yang luar biasa._

 _Sehun tersenyum, bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir gadis itu untuk menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, kemudian berbisik. "Menikahlah denganku,"_

" _Itu bukan permintaan," balasnya, tersenyum lucu._

" _Serius, sayang,"_

" _Harusnya kau membelikanku cincin sebelum melamar, Sehun,"_

 _Sehun mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Memangnya kau suka cincin?"_

 _Luhan tertawa, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Lupakan cincin, bisa belikan hal lain saat melamarku secara resmi nanti?"_

" _Apa saja," sahut Sehun cepat._

" _Belikan aku miniature bola dunia," bisik Luhan malu-malu dan berhasil membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Iya Sehun, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan kembali bekerja di Seoul dan aku masih di Beijing. Jadi jika kita berpisah, aku bisa melihat bola dunia dan berpikir bahwa jarak kita sebenarnya dekat sekali," ucap gadis itu dengan antusias._

 _Sehun mengernyit bingung, juga menahan tawa mendengar jawaban kekanakan gadis itu. "Kalau kau mau menikahiku, aku akan pindah kesini,"_

" _Serius?" sekarang suara Luhan terdengar penuh semangat._

 _Sehun hanya mengangguk yakin. "Aku akan pindah tahun depan, tunggu saja," dan Luhan menghujani pria itu dengan kecupan di seluruh wajah. "Kau masih mau miniature bola dunia?"_

" _Ya, Sehun, please,"_

 _Senyum pria itu mengembang. "Baiklah," bisiknya, kemudian sedikit mencium Luhan lagi. "Mau menikah denganku, Xi Luhan?"_

 _Dan Luhan tersenyum lebar, membiarkan Sehun menatapnya tepat di mata. "Ya, Sehun. Aku akan menikahimu,"_

 _Pria itu membisikkan kata terima kasih sebelum akhirnya memeluk Luhan lebih erat lagi, mendorongnya lebih jauh lagi untuk menghujamnya lebih dalam._

 _Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya, yang ada hanya suara desahan bahagia bersahutan._

 _._

 _._

Luhan mendesah ringan, membiarkan langkahnya terhenti setelah keluar dari mobil yang berhasil ia parkir dengan rapi di _basement._ Ia akan pergi berbelanja sore ini, sambil masih berusaha menenangkan badai dihati yang berusaha merobeknya dari dalam.

Memang Luhan serapuh itu.

Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan penampilan elegannya, Luhan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di ibukota. Mungkin penampilannya sekarang benar-benar menarik perhatian sampai-sampai banyak pria menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub.

Alih-alih mencoba memeriksa penampilannya sendiri, Luhan malah tidak peduli.

Dengan kaki yang terbalut _ladylinch_ belasan senti, juga gaun hitamnya yang membentuk lekuk tubuh sempurna, Luhan berjalan cepat menuju toko buku. Ia punya alasan kuat untuk datang ke pusat perbelanjaan sore ini –terlebih dengan pakaian yang tidak sesuai.

Tepat di depan pintu masuk, ponselnya berdering riuh. Berusaha mengabaikan, tapi Luhan menyerah saat melihat nama sepupunya tercetak di layar kosong itu.

"Ya, Yixing," ucapnya malas, kembali melangkahkan kaki masuk.

"Kau baik?"

"Kris sudah menghubungiku," sahutnya malas. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Suara Yixing yang menghela napas berat terdengar disana. "Tak bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa," bisik Luhan, mulai kesal. Ia menahan tombol _speaker_ saat berbicara dengan pelayan toko buku, berusaha membuat Yixing tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?" Luhan mendesah ringan, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar barangnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Kau dimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," oke, sekarang ia mulai kesal dnegan semua orang.

Yixing terdengar seperti menahan dengusan di seberang sana. "Ingat apa yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Luhan mencoba mengingat, dan ia berhasil menemukan ingatan buruk itu di tengah tumpukan ingatan yang lebih parah. "Aku bodoh saat itu, aku tak akan melakukannya,"

"Jangan membuat ini semakin rumit. Lebih baik kau pulang, Luhan. Tak perlu datang dan mengacaukan semuanya,"

"Aku tak akan mengacaukannya," gadis itu mendebat dengan suara yang lebih keras, membuat beberapa orang di pintu keluar memandanginya dengan bingung.

Mungkin mereka semua heran melihat gadis cantik dengan pakaian luar biasa menakjubkan sedang marah dengan suara keras melalui sambungan telepon. Meskipun mereka menganggap Luhan gila, tapi gadis itu terlalu malas untuk sekedar peduli.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu," Yixing menambahkan. "Kris akan menjemputmu setelah ini,"

Dan Luhan mengerang kasar, membanting tubuhnya sendiri pada jok mobilnya yang empuk. "Jangan ganggu aku, Yixing, biar aku menata hidupku sendiri," ucapnya dengan suara bentakan keras.

Tidak sopan, gadis itu mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak, kemudian mengerang lagi sebelum melemparkan ponselnya dengan kasar ke belakang.

.

.

 _Luhan mengerang kasar, melemparkan ponselnya kuat-kuat pada lantai marmer kamarnya saat panggilannya ditolak untuk beberapa kali. Amarah benar-benar memenuhi otaknya sekarang dan ia tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk tetap bernapas dengan tenang. Ia berusaha berpikir jernih, tapi otaknya sedang tak bisa digunakan._

" _Brengsek," umpatnya kasar, masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas sofa._

 _Luhan harus tenang meskipun itu mustahil dilakukan._

 _Baru saja, beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia pahami dengan benar. Sebuah pesan singkat yang pria itu kirimkan nyatanya benar-benar bisa membuat Luhan nyaris gila. Terlebih, setelah itu, Sehun sama sekali tak mau menerima panggilan darinya._

 _Tentu saja ini gila, Sehun mengiriminya pesan yang tidak bisa dinalar. Sebuah pesan sialan yang membuat Luhan harus berpikir beberapa kali sebelum mengerti artinya. Gadis itu harus mencengkeram pinggiran meja bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membacanya, dan sekarang kesabarannya menguap habis._

 _Ponselnya sudah hancur berantakan sementara Sehun sama sekali belum berbicara dengannya secara langsung._

 _Meninggalkan Luhan dengan kebingungan dalam kepala._

 _Pria kurang ajar itu baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak melalui sebuah pesan singkat, ya sebuah pesan singkat sialan yang luar biasa membuatnya kesal._

 _Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran Luhan adalah bagaimana Sehun bisa memutuskan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani lebih dari tiga tahun hanya dengan sebuah pesan singkat dan tentu saja sebuah alasan yang sangat tidak bisa dilogika._

 _Sehun harus menyalahkan pekerjaannya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan, menyalahkan kesibukannya selama ini. Bodohnya, selama tiga tahun terakhir, Luhan baik-baik saja dengan kesibukan pria itu._

 _Tapi kenapa baru sekarang Sehun membuat alasan bodoh ini._

 _Berusaha menangkan diri dengan kepala dingin, Luhan duduk memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun, berusaha mencari kesalahan yang ia buat secara sengaja maupun tidak, tapi Luhan tak bisa menemukan apapun._

 _Kemarin Sehun bahkan masih menghubunginya dan mereka bicara baik-baik._

 _Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi seperti ini?_

 _Apa yang salah?_

 _Luhan tidak salah jika ia memang marah saat Sehun meninggalkannya sepihak, tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap secara langsung dari bibir pria itu, wajar saja Luhan merasa hancur._

 _Tepat dua hari setelah Sehun memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak melalui pesan singkat dan tidak menghubunginya lagi sama sekali, gadis itu memberanikan diri terbang ke negeri seberang untuk bertemu Sehun, hanya untuk sekedar meminta pertanggungawaban._

 _Ia hanya butuh alasan logis._

 _Pria brengsek itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, dan Luhan tak memiliki rasa sabar yang tersisa di dalam dirinya._

 _Berbekal harapan besar untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari pria itu, Luhan harus menelan kekecewaan besar saat sampai dalam apartemen pria itu. Ya, Luhan masuk, tanpa ijin karena ia sudah hapal betul nomor-nomor yang membuat pintu apartemen itu terbuka._

 _Sehun berada disana, di dalam apartemennya sendiri, dengan tubuh telanjang yang sudah sangat Luhan kenal dengan baik, pria itu memeluk tubuh telanjang seorang gadis. Baik gadis asing itu dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut saat melihat Luhan muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu yang tadinya meredam suara-suara nista mereka._

 _Luhan bisa melihat bibir Sehun bergerak dan bersamaan dengan itu namanya terdengar mengalun merdu._

 _Alih-alih marah dan menghujani Sehun dengan umpatan –atau mungkin bisa saja ia membunuh dua orang itu sekarang, tapi Luhan malah tersenyum. Sebuah senyum manis yang benar-benar tak bisa dipahami._

 _Sehun menatapnya bingung, berusaha bangkit dan kembali, bibir itu mengeluarkan suara berat memanggil namanya._

 _Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum, seolah baru saja melihat hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya, senyum itu tak lepas dari bibirnya. Kakinya melangkah mundur, sangat pelan hingga mungkin ia sendiri tak menyadari gerakan itu._

 _Dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya, Luhan beranjak pergi, menutup pintu putih itu dari luar perlahan, kemudian berjalan menelusuri lorong apartemen Sehun dengan langkah cepat. Mungkin ia mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Sehun lagi, tapi Luhan pikir itu hanya halusinasinya._

 _Sehun tak akan mencarinya lagi, kan?_

 _Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mencapai tempat parkir, tepat disebelah mobilnya yang terparkir rapi, gadis itu melamun. Ia memikirkan semuanya, menyatukan potongan-potongan puzzle rumit dalam kepala. Berusaha menemukan jawaban atas semua kejadian ini._

 _Ia berusaha tidak menyalahkan Sehun atas hal ini, tapi tak ada alasan lain yang bisa ia gunakan._

 _Luhan tak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun._

 _Cukup lama ia berdiam diri, merenung di dalam ruangan sempit mobilnya. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Saat bersama Sehun, membayangkan wajah pria itu, Luhan kembali bisa merasakan aroma tubuhnya, rasa sentuhannya, bagaimana suara Sehun menyapu pendengarannya masih bisa ia dengar dengan baik._

 _Semua tentang Sehun seolah sudah menempel erat di dalam dirinya –di dalam hatinya._

 _Dan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri._

 _Tanpa sadar, saat kembali mengingat kejadian buruk itu, dadanya bergetar, ia tak bisa mengendalikan napasnya sendiri yang memburu. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan, seolah benar-benar merobek hatinya dari dalam. Ia tak pernah disakiti seperti ini sebelumnya, oleh siapapun, dan itu yang membuat Luhan masih asing dengan rasa sakitnya._

 _Semuanya sangat sakit hingga seluruh tubuhnya melemas._

 _Aneh, tapi mata Luhan sama sekali tidak basah._

 _Bagaimana dengan semua rasa sakit ini, ia tidak menangis, itu juga membuatnya bingung. Semua memang terlalu menyakitkan, dan Luhan pikir pria brengsek itu tak pantas mendapat air matanya._

 _Mungkin memang luka yang Sehun goreskan terlalu sempurna dan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sembuh._

 _._

 _._

Luhan memang belum sembuh dari luka itu, tapi ia berusaha melawannya. Jadi dengan langkah pasti, gaun hitamnya terlihat sempurna di bawah sinar lampu temaram, sementara rambut abu-abu gelapnya terurai indah di belakang tubuh. Luhan sama sekali tidak kesulitan berjalan di atas _heels_ tinggi, ia terlihat sangat tenang.

Beberapa orang di depan sebuah gedung pertemuan yang megah itu tersenyum padanya, menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat dan ucapan selamat datang yang ramah. Gadis itu balas tersenyum, menyerahkan sebuah miniature bola dunia yang sejak tadi dipegangnya –dan berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang.

Luhan tak peduli, ia masih saja tersenyum, membiarkan miniature bola dunia yang ia bawa terlihat mencolok di tengah tumpukan barang-barang bagus yang tampak indah. Bahkan Luhan menuliskan namanya dalam bahasa mandarin dan menempelkannya pada bola dunia kecil itu.

 _Sebuah benda yang pernah ia minta pada Sehun._

Setelah melewati beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, gadis itu melangkah masuk, membiarkan matanya melihat semua hingar bingar yang ada. Ia berusaha mencari pria yang pernah lama masuk dalam hatinya –bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang, dan bukan perkara sulit menemukan Sehun dalam kerumunan orang sebanyak ini.

Tentu saja, Sehun peran utama dalam acara ini.

Luhan tersenyum ringan, melangkahkan kakinya maju perlahan menuju dimana pria itu berdiri dengan tuksedo hitam yang tampak indah, tepat di samping gadis cantik yang menggunakan gaun putih panjang menakjubkan. Gadis yang pernah Luhan lihat tubuh telanjangnya bersama Sehun.

Sehun memandangnya, dan disaat yang sama, Luhan bisa melihat tatapan mata pria itu sama sekali belum berubah. Tatapan itu sama sekali tidak asing, rasanya sama seperti saat Luhan menatap Sehun di atas tubuh telanjangnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan tatapan mata itu melemparkan Luhan pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Sehun masih dalam pelukannya. Saat tatapan matanya, lekuk tubuh sempurnanya, rambut tebal yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat, masih menjadi milik Luhan.

Ia bisa mengingatnya dan jelas.

Luhan berhenti melangkah saat ia sudah berada di depan pria itu, tangannya terulur ke depan, meminta tangan Sehun dan pria itu menyalaminya dengan kaku. Sehun tidak tersenyum, suasana canggung menguar kuat diudara.

Dunia sekelilingnya penuh sesak oleh keramaian tapi Luhan benar-benar merasakan kedamaian saat menatap mata elang itu.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun

 _Suara itu masih terdengar sama._

"Abu-abu gelap memang bukan warnamu, kau lebih cocok dengan rambut hitam," alih-alih memberikan selamat pada pernikahan mantan kekasihnya itu, Luhan hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu, tanpa senyum, kemudian berlalu.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun di belakang sana.

Sambil berusaha menghapus kenangan wajah Sehun yang tampak sangat sempurna dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Sejak awal Luhan memang sudah suka warna abu-abu gelap, tapi ia juga tak pernah tau kisah hidupnya harus berakhir segelap abu-abu.

Semuanya menjadi sangat muram.

Dan mungkin Luhan memang harus bertahan dengan warna rambut ini mulai sekarang dan selamanya.

Sebuah warna yang sesuai dengan hatinya saat mengingat Sehun.

Pria yang sudah menggoreskan luka sempurna.

 _Oh Sehun, semoga abu-abu gelap menjadi warna hidupmu juga._

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gagal angst karena Luhannya berusaha tegar hahaha**

 **Ini emang plotnya based on true story tapi adegan-adegannya diubah dong ya.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf kalo ini ternyata tidak menyedihkan dan jatuhnya bukan angst karena Authornya sama sekali nggak bisa bikin adegan menyedihkan yang menyayat hati. Sungguh, lebih baik lolipopsehun disuruh bikin PWP-lah daripada harus nulis angst.**

 **Sudah gapapa anggap saja ini angst ya kan~**

 **DENGAN INI, PROJECT APRIL ANGST HUNHAN GS RESMI DITUTUP.**

 **lolipopsehun mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua readers yang membaca semua karya Author yang berpartisipasi dalam project ini dan TENTU SAJA UNTUK AUTHOR YANG BERPARTISIPASI DALAM PROJECT INI.**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.**

 **Itu aja, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf kalau ini tidak bagus.**

 **Dan ya, tolong review ya, apa aja boleh deh, biar nggak sepi ini FF.**

 **MAAF UNTUK FF LOLIPOPSEHUN YANG LAIN MASIH JARANG UPDATE KARENA LAGI MAU UJIAN SKRIPSI. MINTA DOANYA BIAR LANCAR YA BIAR CEPET BALIK NULIS FF LAGI.**

 **Terima kasih, jangan lupa review ya~**

 **SEE YOU ON NEXT PROJECT 520~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Today update with my babes **XIUGARBABY** and also **APRILTASTE**.Please kindly check their story too~


End file.
